Together Again
by James Meclould
Summary: Weeks after Yu left Inaba. Naoto cant get her mind off him. Bad at summary's


A/N Hello everyone, it's been a while since I wrote anything so hopefully, this goes well. I love this pairing, I just. There are no words. Now before we get started I want to say one thing. My grammar is pretty bad. If I get one review saying anything about my grammar I will climb out of your TV and steal your food and your copy of persona 4.

I don't own persona 4 or its characters. So please Atlus don't sue me. Now that out of the way. On with the show.

Together Again

The school bell rang, signaling that the school day is over. With students exiting the room. Except for one, Naoto. She was lost in thought looking at her watch, but she wasn't looking at the time. She was looking at what was under the time "Out of range". 'Out of range is all I will see till golden week... Which feels so far away. Senpai hasn't even been gone a month, and I already starting to lose it. I knew it would be hard without him, but I didn't think it would be like this'. Absorb in thought Naoto didn't see Rise walk up to her.

"Naoto-kun, class ended for today. We can go home". No response from the young detective. "Naoto-kun, hello are you listening"? Waving her hand in front of Naoto, getting no response. Smiling, Rise, walked to the sit behind Naoto, and poked the detective sides with her fingers. It was an instant reaction. Naoto jump from her set, making what could only be decided as a squeaking sound. Rubbing her sides, Naoto looked to Rise who was laughing. "Rise what, do think you're doing, and why are you here this isn't your class? Rise gigged, "Naoto-kun, class is over for today". "What"? Naoto looked at her watch seeing that it was 3:05. Naoto face now red with embarrassment, "Sorry I was, lost in my thoughts".

"Thinking about Senpai" Rise gigged when Naoto blush deepened in color. "You're so cute, you know that. No wonder Senpai loves you". Naoto, moved her hat down to cover her face. "I'm not cute, stop with the teasing Rise." Sorry, sorry I could help myself. You want to come to Junes. it's been a while since we all hung out". Naoto, stood there playing with her hat, her eyes away from Rise "I can't today I have to help grandfather with a case, maybe next time". "Oh ok" Rise knew she was lying but, didn't want to push it. Naoto picked up her bag, "I got to go, I'll see you Monday" Naoto said before walking out of class.

4:00 p.m.

Naoto sighed to herself, she has been walking down the streets of Inaba, avoiding Junes like the plague. She couldn't take the risk of running into the group. It wasn't that, she hated them. She cared for them. She was tired of the worried looks they would give to her. She didn't need their sympathy. She didn't need them resurging her that Yu would be back soon.

Walking past the flood plains, put a smile on her face. The memory of the phantom thief case. Yakushiji-san and her grandfather wanted her to remember why, she wanted to be a detective,and the case did more than just that. Because of the case, she got to spend more time with Senpai. With each clue solved and each item found. We learned a lot about each other, what life was like when we were kids. Favorite books and hobbies. Our fears, Hopes and Dreams. She blushed, remembering the instant At Tatusuhime Shrine. Catching the 'phantom thief' in the act. He pulled out the knife-shaped radio. But Yu didn't know that, in a flash, Yu was in front of me. I was so mad at him. The knife could have been real, he could have been serious hurt or died. I yelled at him for doing something so stupid, why would he do something that put his own life on the line. "I love you," he said. Even though I ran, the next day I told him how I felt.

From that day onward. She didn't feel alone anyone. Isn't that what her shadow said? 'Why am I always left alone? She wasn't alone now. She had great friends, who are more like family after the investigation, and Yu. Yu saved her from the TV world, and from herself. He was glad she was girl, which for years, she saw being nothing but a nuisances, I thought it held me back. In reality I held myself back. He loved me for who I am, Naoto the woman the detective. "Yu", 'I wish you didn't leave. The phone calls and text aren't enough'. Hearing just your voice isn't enough.

A beeping sound drew her out of her thoughts. Looking at her watch seeing 10 meters flashing in red. "Sempai" she shouted. She blushed, realizing how loud she was. Looking around, she realized, she had walked all the way to the north, shopping direct. Looking back to her watch. '10 meters sempai is close by. What's he doing back in India so soon?' Walking forward a few steps the watch stop beeping, looking at the watch, out of range was printed. Frowning Naoto walked back. The watch beeps again showing 10 meters. 'Ok, he's not toward the flood plain or further down, the shopping desert. Which leave one of the shops or', "Tatsuhime Shrine, Sempai HAS to be there".

Walking up the path to the Shrine, Naoto eyes lit up seeing the 10 changed to 9 on watch. "Sempai here" she started to run. "three, two, one" she looked around but, Yu was nowhere in sight. "Where is he"? She looked at her watch '1 meter' "it's not broken, could it interference" Naoto shock her head. "No, it can't be, the watch is a toy. Nothing would be able to". I could make something that could though. Wit-, Naoto shook her head. This isn't the time for that. Find Yu first.

Walking around she started to hear another beeping sound. It was faint but she could hear it. She turned hers watches sound off. There no mistaken it, that's Senpai watch. Following the sound lead her to the donation bin. Looking in donation bin. She saw the watch with some yen notes and folded up piece of paper. She carefully picked up the watch. "What's, his watch doing here. Was he kidnapped, and the watch proof of that. My family has put many criminals behind bars. Kidnapping him could be some sort of Revenge. Going after the one I love most. What if they take the others as well? Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone walk behind her.

"Excuse Me but, I think you found my watch. Is very important to me. My girlfriend work very hard on it". 'That voice', Naoto turned around quickly to see a smiling Yu. "Sempai" Naoto instantly wrapped her arms around him in an instant. "Did you miss me?" he said rubbing the back of her head. "More than you know" she answered Even though she was glad Yu was here in front of her, she started to wonder, why is, he here. His family, his home is miles away. "Senpai, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here". He smiled, "I'm here to spend time with my girlfriend before, school on Monday". "Naoto bushed, you came all this way to spend a few hours with me before Monday. I am touched but, we don't have much time then. You will have to leave early Sunday". "Why would I have to leave Sunday"? He smiled a big smile. "You didn't read the paper did you" he said playfully.

Quickly she walked back over to the donation box and pulled the paper out. Unfolding the paper, her heart felt like it was going to explode. It was a copy of his transfer, Senpai moving back to Inaba. A few tear fell from her eyes She felt him warped his arms around her. I'm home Naoto and this time I'm not leaving". He turned her around and wiped the tears from her eyes, then kissed her lips softly. Pulling back from the kiss. Naoto, checks now a light shade of red, "Who else knows" she asked? "Dojima and Nanako, I'll surprise the others on Monday" he said. "I want to spend the rest of today and tomorrow with you," Naoto said not letting go of him fearing if she did he would vanish. "I wouldn't want it any other way". "How about we go to your apartment. I'll cook something up and will watch a movie. It will be our first date we had in a while". "I'll love that Senpai".

Yu and Naoto begin the walked to Naoto apartment. Talking about what they did in the past few weeks without each other, and what they'll do now, that they are together again.

_Yu and Naoto spent the day together_

A/N what did you think, the. The ending is kind of bad but I suck at writing endings. It's the first story I wrote in a while so go easy on me. Naoto/Yu is one of my favorite's parings. I do have another story idea of Naoto taking care of a sick Yu maybe I'll post it some time, and I working on a slight AU story so stay tuned in for that.


End file.
